


Секрет доверия

by ForeverNemi



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Dominance, Dubious Consent Fantasy, Established Relationship, M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: Брюс продолжает видеть во сне то, как Супермен держит его закованным в цепях. И понемногу эти сны становятся все более эротичными. К сожалению, Брюс не может рассказать об этом своему парню Кларку.





	Секрет доверия

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан по мотивам заявки с супербэтс-однострочников. БДСМ, как такового нет, но есть что-то похожее на доминирование, сабспейс, а еще есть связывание и немного дабкона.

Брюс все чаще видел тот сон из той, прошлой жизни, которую вспоминал теперь очень смутно. Каким надо было быть идиотом, чтобы поверить в то, что Супермен когда-то обратит свою силу против него — против человечества. Это был бы не Супермен, не Кларк Кент — не его Кларк. Такой любящий, готовый принять и простить за все, помогающий и исцеляющий больную душу.  
Но подсознание жило по своим правилам, и Брюс все чаще просыпался посреди ночи оттого, что его бросало в жар, когда он видел тот сон. В нем с каждым разом было все меньше страха и опасений, и все больше — дикого, горящего желания. Брюс смотрел на мерно дышавшего рядом Кларка, переводил взгляд за окно, где в темноте плескались волны, заставлял дыхание выровняться и обнимал Кларка.  
Подобное повторялось все чаще, по утрам Брюс мучился от головной боли и болезненного же стояка. И все это не могло укрыться от зоркого взгляда Кларка. До того, как он начал бы спрашивать, оставалось все меньше времени. Брюс знал, что это случится, но все равно оказался не готов.  
— Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать? — спросил Кларк, и Брюс вздрогнул.  
Он привык, что его кратковременные ночные пробуждения от сна, где Бэтмен, закованный в цепи, смотрит на Супермена без привычной маски на лице, остаются лишь между ним и темнотой. Как оставалось секретом то, что эти цепи, беспомощность и безнадежность перед сверхъестественной силой творили с ним поистине адские шутки.  
— Нет, — хрипло ответил Брюс, снова ложась на противно вымокшую подушку. — Спи, все в порядке.  
— Уверен?  
В голосе Кларка не было подозрительности — он лишь давал понять, что готов выслушать Брюса, принять его проблемы и помочь разрешить их, но Брюс не готов был открыть правду. Неясное пока чувство не позволяло открыто рассказать о том, что мучило. Все еще дрожащий, он накрылся одеялом, а Кларк положил сверху руку, горячую и тяжелую, и под ее весом все переживания Брюса растаяли.  
До Кларка он никогда не чувствовал потребности спать с кем-то, быть с кем-то так опасно близко и открыто. И это тоже пугало, хотя Брюс искренне привыкал к тому, что теперь он не один. Стараясь дышать спокойно, он закрыл глаза, устроился удобнее и снова заснул, уверенный, что на сегодня его мучения прекратились.  
Утром Кларк смотрел на него с плохо скрываемым волнением, провожал взглядом каждое движение, каждое изменение на лице. Брюс старался вести себя как обычно, улыбался и шутил, стремясь развеять подозрения, но не ему было тягаться с Суперменом. Выбрав момент, когда они остались наедине, Кларк снова спросил:  
— Ты хочешь мне что-то сказать?  
Искушение было велико, Брюс даже приоткрыл рот, чтобы признаться, но заставил себя промолчать. Вместо ответа он послал Кларку вымученную улыбку, и тот больше ни о чем не спрашивал.  
А сны становились все чаще. Брюс по привычке мог заснуть в пещере, когда приходил туда после работы или ночных вылазок в город, снимал костюм и вырубался. Иногда не снимал, и тогда тело болело и чесалось под броней. Парадоксально, но это лишь усугубляло проблему с накатывавшим желанием. Брюс просыпался весь в поту, с долгим глухим стоном, выдирался из костюма и еще несколько минут заставлял тело успокоиться. Когда он все-таки возвращался в спальню, Кларк встречал его сонной улыбкой, хлопал по кровати рядом с собой, и успокоенный Брюс ложился к нему, обнимал и заставлял себя не помнить, не думать о том, что несли в себе эти сны.  
В жизни Брюс целовал Кларка нежно и долго, заставлял томиться и просить перед тем, как взять его, и готов был быть с ним — в нем — бесконечно, задыхаясь от любви. Во сне Брюс висел на цепи, не в силах двинуть руками, возя носками сапог по мелкому песку, и отдавался жестко берущему его Супермену, воя и умоляя двигаться сильнее и быстрее. Разительный контраст между сном и явью разрушал его, заставлял метаться и погружаться в новую пропасть все глубже. Брюса раздирало от невыразимого желания, которое он даже не смог бы озвучить, чтобы не напугать Кларка, не открыть всю глубину своего падения.  
Брюс давал себе отчет в том, что близок не с простым человеком. Брюс знал, что не сможет скрыть от Кларка ничего, хоть и старался. Брюс понимал, что его молчание выстраивает между ними, такими идеальными влюбленными, неразрушимую стену и разделяет их. Брюс слишком любил Кларка, чтобы продолжать молчать — но молчал.  
Их секс был все больше похож на безумие, пусть и вымученно-нежное. Кларк ни разу не выказал желания взять на себя ведущую роль, и Брюс с этим соглашался. Он сходил с ума от понимания того, кто принадлежит ему без остатка, кто открывался и отдавался с не меньшей страстью.  
Брюс не был бы собой, если б не желал хотя бы в сексе испытать истинную мощь Супермена. Он убеждал себя рассказать, признаться Кларку, попросить его, умолять его, но молчал, и это сводило его с ума.  
Кларк не был бы собой, если бы не задал вопрос снова, если бы не потребовал ответа после очередного болезненного пробуждения Брюса после его безумного сна. Еще дрожащий, мокрый, с диким возбуждением, разлившимся по телу и отдававшим болью в паху, тот, не сумев сдержать себя, выпалил Кларку все, что видел и испытывал еще несколько минут назад в полуобмороке дикой фантазии. Брюс готов был ко всему, даже, с затаенной надеждой, к тому, что Кларк примет его, предложит попробовать, ударит или уйдет навсегда. Брюс готов был принять все, кроме того, что Кларк задумчиво кивнет, притянет его к себе и попросит успокоиться. Лежа без сна под тяжелой рукой Кларка, Брюс до самого утра думал, что снова все испортил.  
Едва забрезжил рассвет, он освободился от объятий и трусливо сбежал в свою вторую жизнь, в которой все ещё оставался Брюсом Уэйном. Вечером пришла пора примерять другую маску, и Брюс, надевая костюм, долго смотрел на него, отгоняя непрошенные фантазии о том, что происходило с ним во сне.  
… Бэтмен был безумен, крушил и метал, размалывая врагов в труху, сражался и рвался к цели, к победе, к истине и правосудию — таким, какими их видел. Еще никогда до этого он не был настолько жесток с врагами, с той тьмой, что наводняла его город, и все преступники к исходу ночи разбегались, крича в страхе. Лишь подняв голову, Бэтмен увидел на фоне луны силуэт, который напугал его противников сильнее, чем он сам.  
— Мне не нужна помощь, — крикнул он Супермену. — Отправляйся в свой город, сынок.  
Шутка не задалась с самого начала. Супермен плевать хотел на то, что говорил ему этот странный смертный, запаянный в костюм от макушки до пяток. На совершенном лице не было ничего, кроме спокойствия и решимости, он был глух, нем и слеп, опускаясь на землю. У Брюса дрогнуло в душе, когда он увидел лицо Супермена — Кларка, — его взгляд, обращенный внутрь, его ничего не выражающее лицо.  
— Эй, — позвал Брюс. — Кла…  
Тяжелейшим ударом Супермен повалил его на землю, не давая отдышаться, схватил за загривок, как нашкодившего кота, взвалил на плечо и пролетел несколько десятков футов до портового дока. Брюс тщетно пытался вырваться — все это было мало похоже на заигрывания влюбленного, Супермен пугал, был слишком похож на себя из сна… И Брюс пытался вырваться, бил, сбивая о стальные плечи покрытые броней перчатки, давил и отталкивал, не встречая сопротивления и не в силах хоть немного навредить.  
Брюс даже не удивился, увидев свисающие с потолка дока цепи. Но злость на то, что Кларк помешал ему, что вмешался в его дело, его работу, что не слышал отказа, что демонстрировал свою мощь так просто, будто не с близким человеком, а с очередным врагом сражался, — эта злость придавала сил и заставляла сопротивляться. Супермен же не обращал на это внимания, и спустя несколько секунд Брюс оказался прикован к толстым цепям, выгнут над землей, едва касаясь ее кончиками сапог.  
Супермен встал перед ним, и Брюс замер, с испугом и незваным восхищением глядя на то, как кривятся красивые губы, как у переносицы сходятся брови Кларка — его Кларка! Но вместо него здесь был Супермен, суровый и строгий, молчаливый и глухой к просьбам и гневу. Брюс дергался, пытаясь освободить руки, но делал только хуже. По плечам разливалась боль, а тело дрожало от напряжения. Супермен исчез из поля зрения, боковой обзор закрывали края глазниц маски, но Брюс слушал, пытаясь понять, что происходит.  
Под ногами Супермена хрустели камни, превращаясь в мелкий песок, цепь звенела от рывков скованного Бэтмена, пока он пытался повернуться следом за Суперменом. Это, к счастью, удалось, и Брюс оказался лицом к лицу с Кларком, все таким же суровым и молчаливым, но полным решимости. Без привычной нежности он сорвал с головы Бэтмена тугую маску, растрепав волосы и заставив кожу саднить. Брюс напрягся, разозлился, смотрел исподлобья, желая только одного — надрать наглому засранцу зад. Но сегодня на его руках не было козырей, и Супермен оказался истинным хозяином положения.  
Не сводя с Брюса глаз, он шагнул вперед, сокращая расстояние между ними до ничтожных долей микрона. Треск разрываемой брони напугал Брюса, уверенного в ее несокрушимости. Следом за броней разошлась на клочки ткань костюма, и спустя пару мгновений у его ног валялись лишь обломки и обрывки. Супермен, все никак не превращавшийся в родного Кларка, оказался позади. Теперь вычурная S на его груди царапала спину Брюса, а над ухом раздался низкий, какой-то незнакомый голос:  
— Значит, так?  
Брюс задрожал. Он обессилел, обмяк, повиснув в цепях, настолько чужим, пугающим и волнующим был сейчас этот родной-незнакомый голос. Супермен в ауре своей истинной мощи и превосходства ужасал и заводил, и в душе Брюса позорно трепетало от возбуждения.  
Супермен схватил его за взмокшие вихры бывшей когда-то идеальной прически, потянул, заставляя закинуть голову, и прошептал, касаясь губами уха:  
— Этого ты хотел?  
Брюс не придумал ничего умнее, чем мотнуть головой, отказываясь от своих же слов, но Супермен не поверил. Отпустив голову Брюса, он положил руки на его поясницу и сжал, чуть не заставив кости хрустеть, провел ладонями вниз, и Брюс поморщился от едва слышного скрипа влажной кожи под нажимом. Супермен сжал пальцы на его ягодицах, развел их в стороны, но отпустил, издав при этом неприличный смешок. Все еще стоя непозволительно опасно и волнующе близко, он положил левую руку Брюсу на живот, а правой сжал полностью вставший член.  
— Боишься? — шептал Супермен, заставляя ежиться и горячо выдыхать. — Понял, насколько я сильнее?  
Брюс уже трясся от жажды. Явная демонстрация превосходства разбудила тех демонов, что насылали на него этот проклятый сон. Он дрожал и облизывал высохшие губы и теперь, пытаясь опереться на пальцы ног, сам прижимался к Супермену, почти предлагая себя. Тихий смешок осколком вонзился в разум Брюса, но даже он не отрезвил. Супермен обхватил его за бок, стиснул, и Брюс чувствовал, как к его бедру прижимается стянутый спандексом член.  
— Кларк, — позвал он, но не получил ответа. Как мог, Кларк демонстрировал, что его здесь нет, что место возле Брюса занято суровым и сильным Суперменом, и это донельзя заводило.  
Последний намек на Кларка был лишь в том, что презерватив, который он использовал, оказался со смазкой, и на этом вся забота о Брюсе исчерпалась. Но она и не была сейчас нужна. Брюс чувствовал, как в него проскальзывал сильный крупный член, как сильные руки Супермена сжимались вокруг его вытянутых вверх рук, как он, удерживая Брюса, вбивался в него. Огромная, несокрушимая, безумная, как космос, сила вихрилась вокруг них, Брюс мог впитать ее каждой порой, каждой своей клеткой, и растворялся без остатка, подчиняясь и отдаваясь Супермену. Он плавился в ней, отдавался превосходящей силе, едва не плача от восторга и слепого поклонения тому, кто внушал ее. Брюс забыл о том, кем был он, о том, кем ему приходился Кларк. Он чувствовал себя беспомощным в руках высшего существа, был жертвой, приносимой ему, был полностью и безоговорочно в его власти — и кричал от того, каким свободным чувствовал себя. Супермен не боялся его, не бежал от него, не сдавался ему — требовал от Брюса подчинения по праву сильного.  
Брюс кричал, срывая голос, чувствовал, как взрывается каждая клетка его тела, будто разрушались оковы на них, плакал, не стесняясь этого, и тонул в Супермене, его мощи и воле, и никогда еще не чувствовал себя настолько цельным и счастливым.  
Задыхаясь, он повис в цепях, и его поддерживали только руки Кларка, нежные и родные, и закрыл глаза, позволяя ему позаботиться о себе. Он очнулся только в доме, на своей кровати, обессиленный, но легко дышащий, без накатывавших приступов головной боли, без тисков в груди. Брюс смотрел в темный потолок, слышал смешивавшееся с плеском волн дыхание Кларка, и впервые за долгое время заснул крепким сном безгранично счастливого человека.


End file.
